You Can't Run Forever, Little Jackrabbit
by VanguardShores
Summary: The BLU's need to break a losing streak to get out of the despairingly hot Egypt battleground. The only way to do that is to cripple the RED's, more specifically, the RED Scout. Side story to 'Some Things Respawn Can't Fix'. Rated M for language and torture.
1. The Lure

**Just a short little story set in the past that's the basis for my other one, _'Some Things Respawn Can't Fix' _involving the BLU Medic and RED Scout and the reason why the RED Spy lured Medic to the tunnel in Frontier.**

**Thanks to RabbitFangs0108 for the suggestion to do this. To be prefectly honest, I would have tried to write this anyway, but I'm glad that someone else wanted this as well :)**

**Enjoy.**

**VanguardShores**

* * *

You Can't Run Forever, Little Jackrabbit

It was sweltering out in the sun, the air seemed stifling. Egypt's beautiful sand stone architecture and intricate hieroglyphs did little to distract the BLU Medic from the strangling heat and bulky clothing, made uncomfortably sticky from sweat. He blew air upwards towards his slick forehead and upper cheeks in an effort to create even a wisp of cooling wind, which was frustratingly nonexistent.

BLU made a good push against RED out of Respawn in the the first area and now the first capture point belonged to them. Now the fight became desperate for RED as they tried to hold off the BLU oppression, and holding their own well.

_'Not for long if I get this über charged up soon.'_ Medic thought, smiling to himself. He couldn't help but imagine the looks the RED's faces when they see an Übered pair of angry mercs coming to ruin their fun.

RED had a winning streak and the BLU's weren't taking it kindly, with Soldier planning stupid and suicidal missions the cap both points. Of course no one dared try to point out the serious flaws in his plans; they didn't fancy spending a ceasefire day off locked outside the base in the blistering heat with no water. That and simply because the plan would never come to fruition anyway.

What gave the BLU's even more incentive was that if they managed to capture all of the points in all three areas, the Administrator was going to move the battle and the teams to a town called Frontier, away from the oppressive sun that they had the pleasure of fighting in for 6 months now. Spy was especially driven by this because Payload was his favoured fights.

The German jogged out of Respawn after being blown to bits, courtesy of the drunken RED Demoman. He travelled through the first cap point's stone base and a broken brick pile, past a wooden structure to his right, under a very high archway and carried on going straight, hoping that the shortcut would save him time to get back to front lines.

"Zhis fucking heat... who puts a battle ground in zhe middle of a desert, builds some fake archeological ruins and calls it 'Egypt'? We're not even IN Egypt..." Medic panted furiously.

Being the careful (if ethically challenged) doctor he was, he hated having to reopen Medi-Gun-healed scars and dig out fine yellow sand that got trapped in the flesh after battle. Medic was always wanting to do surgery on willing participants and got excited when someone knocked on his lab door, only to be disappointed to find out that he would be on grit removal duty. The doctor ran up the wooden ramp, crossed the stone wall and prepared himself to jump down and join his teammates at the bottom of the arch-covered stairs.

"Nice of you to join us, Fritz! While you were having a tea party in 'spawn, we were having our ASSES handed to us! WE should be the ones to give it to THEM! Those RED Commies don't know who they're dealing with!" Shouted Soldier just as Medic landed less than elegantly beside him, stumbling slightly with the heavy Medi-Gun pulling him to the right. Heavy glanced sidelong at the American and a frown creased his mouth, but to his credit he said nothing.

"I vasn't having a 'tea party' in zhe Respawn. If it vas any type of party it vould involve Deutsch Bier. Now be quiet and shoot zhat damned RED Sniper before he takes Demoman's head off." Medic said irritably, attempting to loosen his cerulean blue tie. Medic trained his healing beam on Heavy, Soldier, Pyro and Demoman in turn. However just as he starts to heal the hoarsely laughing Demoman, the Scot's head disappears in a rain of blood and bone, accompanied by the echoing crack of a rifle. The body falls to it's knees and lands on the flak jacketed chest, grenade launcher rolling out of it's grasp. Medic turned to Soldier.

"Nevermind."

"Don't worry. I gotcha Doc!" Scout said hastily, gripping his Soda Popper tightly.

Scout ran past the pair up the stairs, jumped over the Scot's slowly fading corpse and sprinted over the control point. Not to cap it however, but to unload two shots of his scattergun point-blank into the Sniper's face and chest. Scout attempted to sprint his way back but his downfall would be the cleverly hidden sentry that the RED Engineer built up. Medic gaped and cautiously creeped up the steps to pop his head above the last one, still keeping his beam trained on Heavy.

"Vell, zhat's ein vay to get rid of an enemy."

Medic jumped back and narrowly missed an aggressively sparking rocket from the opposite Soldier, which he managed to sidestep. Unfortunately Pyro, who was just to Medic's back and left, was caught unawares and unprepared while happily shooting flares over the staircase barrier. It exploded dramatically, splattering blood, guts and gore all over Medic, Heavy and Soldier. Some even landed on Engineer -_ "Tha' jus' ain't righ'"_ - who was in the right corner building up a dispenser and upgrading the teleporter.

"Ach, zhis approach is not vorking. Herr Heavy, vould you kindly lead the way? Ve need to flank zhe RED's. A direct attack is not going to get us anyvhere." Medic asked the Russian. A Scout could be heard in the distance harassing some people. Considering that BLU's own just died, it could only be the RED's Bostonian.

"Khorosho plan Doktor! Baby REDs won't know what hit them!" Heavy bellowed entertained with the idea of catching the other team off guard. As if on queue, a blur of red and a flash of silver crossed their vision on the stone walkway which Medic had jumped down earlier. A metaphorical lightbulb lit up in Medics's head.

"Actually I have a better idea."

"You do? Then please, share this with the rest of us! But remember, nothing can beat a FULL-ON assault!" Shouted Soldier, not liking any idea other than total annihilation of the other team.

"Let's just say zhat zhe RED Scout has been causing trouble and slowing us down all week... and I'm in desperate need of a new test subject." Medic said with a devil's smile, fingering his Amputator's handle while a drop of sweat trickled off his long nose.

"Hmm...alright Fritz! You know how to take care of yourself, especially against that hyperactive hooligan! I give you temporary leave of this current fight to cripple the REDs. Good luck and God-speed!" Soldier yelled with an immaculate salute, rocket launcher resting on his shoulder like a rifle. Medic attached the Medi-Gun to a hook on the pack and drew his Amputator with a flourish, the blinding sunlight glinting off the teeth.

"Danke Herr Soldier. But now, I have to look zhe part." Medic said, glancing over his glasses to the RED side of the stairs. Soldier looked confused and Heavy had a blank face like stone, also confused.

"Vhat? I do believe zhat zhe Scout likes to play vizh injured prey before beating zhe unfortunate merc to deazh. Finding some blood in zhis place shouldn't be hard." Soldier and Heavy were confused for a moment longer before simultaneously letting go a soft "Ah..."

"Happy hunting Doktor. Perhaps we can get out of this hell hole, nyet?" Heavy said with a spark of hope. Medic wiped the back of his gloved hand over his sticky forehead to little avail.

"Ja. Lets hope."

* * *

"Assistance bitte! Spy? Pyro? Scout even? Hilfe! Oh nein, bitte, jemand einfach töten mich schon!" Medic yelled out weakly, laying prone on the bloody ground with gloved hands covered in blood, glasses skewed and hair disheveled. He clutched at his stomach in obvious pain an attempted to drag himself to the mouth of the cool rocky tunnel, unfortunately it led to the RED side of the area. Delirium and blood loss confused his sense of direction but he couldn't care less, he just needed Engineer's dispenser or for someone to find him a health kit.

"Well well, look at what we got 'ere Doc? How da hell dijyou get separated from dat lame excuse for a team anyway, eh?" Medic looked up wearily to find a young Bostonian dressed in red staring down at him leaning on his aluminium bat like a gentlemen with a cane.

"I'm having a bad day. Just kill me. Have your fun once I'm dead ja?" Medic tried to sound aggressive but it came out rather wimpish. His right hand moved beneath him, holding his stomach.

"Nah Doc, there ain't no fun in dat. They need tah be alive 'n' kickin'." Scout said with a smirk, cocking his hips to the side.

"You sound like Spy, both RED and BLU." Medic gritted his teeth and tried to drag himself a little further towards the RED, leaving a blood trail behind him. Scout stepped forward lightly in his black cleats and Medic stretched painfully and grabbed onto his ankle.

"Nah, I ain't nothin' like those fancy French assholes. Where I'm from, it's either make da guy pay or let him go. No hurting 'n' living. Only alive 'n' unharmed or dead." Scout said with malice still smirking as he crouched down, peering at the doctor from under his cap.

"Who did dat anyway, Kraut? It's ya stomach so Spy's outta da question. Shotgun Pyro or Soldier? Pistol Engineer? Couple o' Heavy rounds maybe? Our Medic?" The doctor looked at the young man with pain in his eyes, or, was it something else?

"Actually ja, zhe Pyro had somezhing to do wihz zhis. But in a different capacity to vhat you're zhinking of." Medic said with a new found strength in his voice and glancing over his shoulder. Scout was confused so he followed the doctor's gaze and saw a blood pool with no trail connecting to Medic's. a crimson-caked fire axe lay beside it.

_'That's weird. Wait. Where the fuck is Pyr- shit!'_

But before Scout could react, the blue-clad Medic sprung up onto his knees and knocked the young man off balance, falling onto his backside. Having the wind knocked out of him Scout was confused, attempting to swing the his bat wildly. Medic swiftly caught his wrist and cut sharply but shallowly to relent Scout's grip, the bat fell with a resonant clang. Before he knew it, Scout found the older German straddling his waist, pinning his skinny legs with his knees, his bandaged right hand in the air held by Medic and the other trapped beneath a very large and menacing bone saw.

Once his vision cleared, Scout stared at the man who on the edge of death not a moment ago above him, the doctor's entire front was smothered in dusty blood, turning his lad coat a dark purple, but no wound. A maniacal grin adorned Medic's long face. If anything, it made the Medic look like a psychopathic butcher in Scout's whirling mind.

"Woah! What da fu-"

"You really need to be more observant of your environment, Junge."

* * *

**I guess this is just a supplement to _STRCF_, but it works as story all its own. Review pwease? :3**

**Translations:**

**German:**

**_"...Hilfe! Oh nein, bitte, jemand einfach töten mich schon!"_ - "...Help! Oh no, please, somebody just kill me already!"**

**_"...Junge."_ - "...boy."**

**Russian:**

**_"Khorosho plan Doktor!..."_ - "A good plan Doctor!..."**


	2. The Event

**Not much to say other than enjoy the conclusion.**

**VanguardShores**

* * *

Chapter 2

"C'mon man! Get the fuck off me!" Scout struggled beneath the German, trying to throw him off. Medic - being larger and heavier - simply braced himself and pushed Scout's arm down to the ground, threatening to chop off the runner's left hand with the serrated saw. Scout felt the pressure and metal teeth digging into the soft skin beneath the bandages, stopping his actions and turning a hateful eye towards the doctor.

"Nein. None of zhat language if you vouldn't mind. Danke." Medic said, smirking slightly.

"Oh so what now Kraut? You got me pinned, what the fuck do you want exactly?" Medic didn't say anything, he quickly captured both of Scout's wrists and held them above the young man's head with one hand, leaving his right one free. With a bit of fumbling, he managed to loosen his blue tie enough to slip it over his head. Before Scout could swear at Medic, he was face first in the cool dusty ground, hands forced behind his back so quick it almost wrenched his shoulders. With a whoosh of air leaving his lungs and a hiss of pain, Scout spat insults at a mile a minute.

"What'reyoudoing? Whythefuckareyoudoingthat? Letmegoyoubastard! Imgonnacaveyourskullin! Motherfucker! Sonuvabitch!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Zhat language again! Mein Junge, halt den Mund für eine Sekunde." Medic tied a simple but strong knot around the RED's wrists.

While crouched on Scout's back upper thighs, the BLU rooted around in his lab coat pocket and pulled out a thick roll of gauze. He then grabbed the back of Scout's t-shirt and pulled back sharply, though careful as not to hurt the boy's back. Just as Scout was about to finish saying 'German coward', the gauze was stuffed into his mouth, almost locking his jaw open.

"Zhat's better." Medic smiled and flipped Scout back over onto his back, laying on his tied hands. The doctor picked up his Amputator slowly and knocked Scout's baseball cap back slightly, enjoying the slight flinch on the boy's face.

"Now, just to make sure zhat you can't run avay..." Medic crouched-stepped to Scout's skinny legs grabbed a foot with an iron grip. He swiftly ran the bone saw across the Bostonian's Achille's tendon, slicing it clean in half. Scout let out a muffled scream, arcing his back. Medic wasted no time in raising the leg higher and slashing the hamstrings on the thigh's backside, painting the ground red. More muffled screaming but Scout was thrashing about now, desperate to escape. Medic gritted his teeth and sat on Scout's legs and leant forward with a hand braced against his chest.

_'We'll have to do this the easy way then. That's no fun at all.'_

With the other hand, he reached into lab coat pocket and produced a large syringe filled with a pale yellow liquid. In Scout's mind it looked like a Sniper's Jarate, and that made him panic even more than the most deadly poison. He didn't want a bushman's piss in his blood stream! Hastily tapping out any air bubbles, Medic carefully jabbed the young man's neck with the oversized needle.

"Hold still kleines Kaninchen. You don't want me to accidentally puncture your left common carotid artery now vould you?" Medic said slyly, tossing the empty syringe to the side with a metallic ring. Scout was slowly calming down, at least his body was; his mind was still racing. Scout shouted something that sounded vaguely like 'What the fuck do you inject me with?'

"Zhat was a formula I have been working on for quite a few months. Causes temporary paralysis but zhe patient retains the sense of touch. And by sense of touch, I include pain under zhat heading." Medic said smirking deviously. He lifted up the injured leg and let go; it fell like a dead weight. Scout's leg stung viciously as dust got into the cuts, his mind was reeling, he felt like a puppet with its strings cut. What was this maniac going to do to him?

"Wundarbar! The paralysis has completely taken hold, and quickly too! The dosage is a bit too strong but, was kann man tun? Now, to make zhis symmetrical..." Medic wondered aloud, not taking notice of the hot tears almost forming in the RED's eyes. He took the unwounded leg and precisely slashed the tendon and hamstring, ripping the white socks and brown trousers apart.

Scout tried to call out for help, but was hindered by the gauze. There was literally nothing he could do to stop the doctor or try to escape; all he could do was to get through this without losing his mind. Sure Respawn will pick him up if he is aloud to die ('If' being the key word there) but what then? Scout was broken from his reverie by something warm and smooth touching his face. Medic's long face looked down on him condescendingly with a blue glove slick with blood holding Scout's cheek.

"All my team vanted was to win a battle so ve could get out of zhis dreadfully hot place. Six months ve have been here, and do you know who one of zhe main people responsible for our constant losses is?" Scout was only paralysis from the neck down, so he reluctantly shook his head.

"Du, mein Junge." Jabbing a finger at Scout's heaving chest.

"You have been like an annoying fly, running zhrough our ranks and bozhering the team. Scattergun shells for Soldier, Demoman and Sniper. Pistol shells for Engineer, Pyro and Spy if you're lucky. And a bat to zhe head for myself, Heavy and our own Scout. Do you know how degrading it is to be held back from progress by a young, arrogant, loud-mouthed jackrabbit?" Medic leant forward and whispered into the terrified Scout's ear, making him flinch a little.

"Very degrading indeed. But, I'm going to fix zhat."

Hearing the boy's breathing and heart rate quicken made Medic feel powerful and authoritative; able to instil the fear of god into people. He could already tell himself that he about to go on a power trip and mad scientist streak.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

_'It's been too long since I had someone on my operating table for real...'_

Medic pulled back and slid Scout's red t-shirt to just below his pectorals, making sure to lightly brush the skin with bloody fingertips. Oh how Scout shivered, he's sniffling now and trying hard not to cry. How pitiful.

"Let's see if your insides are in top working condition ja? An azhlete such as yourself needs to be in top form." Medic rested his Amputator vertically below the sternum and applied steady pressure, pulling the saw back slightly. Skin began to rip neatly and blood overflowed onto the floor, tendons and abdominal muscles split from the razor-sharp teeth of the saw. Scout was howling in blinding pain, eyes scrunched and tears flowed freely and violently shook his head from side to side. His chest was heaving, almost like he's hyperventilating. Medic took no notice of this and carried on his incision, stopping to wipe his forehead from sweat and managing to cover it in blood instead. He finally got to the abdominal cavity where he wasted no time in 'inspecting' Scout's intestines.

Scout was on the verge of passing out until a strong and foul smelling passed under his nose, his eyes shot open and glared at the impromptu war-painted Medic.

"Ammonia smelling salts, quite powerful if it managed to rouse even you." Scout could still feel the white-hot pain mixed with warm liquid gushing from his stomach area. All he wanted to do now was to die and respawn good as new (for the most part).

"Hmm. Vell your insides are all OK, I zhink I'll just leave zhem out for you to see for yourself." Medic lifted Scout's lolling head for him to see his own intestines flopped outside the slit; the sight was fuzzy for the Bostonian but he could still make out the general shapes. It almost made him throw up, that and the heavy and overpowering scent of congealing blood assaulted his senses.

"I am not completely unkind. Hier." Medic gently rolled the still-paralysed Scout over to his side an held him there. He then slashed his tie to release the boys hands, though he couldn't use them. Scott's muffled screams and screeches of terror and pain flooded the tunnel; Medic had to get out of there soon before a RED finds him. Crouching over Scout's right ear again and visibly seeing the boy flinch violently, he quietly said in a icy cold monotoned voice:

"Perhaps next time you will learn not to fuck wihz zhe BLU team for so long, hmm? Arrogance will only get you hurt, kleine Hase." Scout screamed even louder as more flashes of blistering, splintering pain came from his wrists as Medic slashed deeply to the bone the arteries there, sending blood squirting like a macabre water fountain.

"Ah, zhe human body. Such a miracle of nature." Medic swiftly stood up and wiped his Amputator on his now-dried bloody purple front, still looking down at the helpless and pathetic looking Scout on the ground, on his side with his intestines hanging out and paralysed. A huge pool of blood surrounded the fading boy, looking like a morbid halo of death, his cries filled the echoing tunnels with a haunting choir. Lips pursed together in a thin line, Medic turned and slowly paced to the BLU end of the tunnel, feeling energised with adrenaline but at the same time quite tired. Difficult and 'different surgeries' tended to do that to him. Finally, he headed out into the blazing sunlight.

* * *

Approaching his team's last known position, Medic put on a partly fake smile to deter his comrades from asking awkward questions. Engineer toddled past Medic, hauling his sentry.

"Welcome back Doc. Hope you're alrigh' with all tha' blood on ya." Engineer noted.

"I'm more zhan alright Herr Engineer. You will understand in a moment hopefully." Medic said with a gentle but twisted smile. Engineer stiffened a little and shuffled in the direction of the pushed front line.

"I'm-I'm sure I will Doc. Er see you after battle, pardner." With that Engineer ran from sight with the sentry in his arms. Soldier, Heavy, Demoman, Pyro and Scout were no where to be seen but Medic put it down to the advantage he just gave his team earlier. Distant hollers of cheering and excited battle cries filled the stuffy air. Sniper spotted him from his nest, curious as to the exact nature of his unusual appearance. He waved the doctor closer and the German complied.

"G'day Doc! I heard your plan from Soldier earlier. Risky stuff mate. I take it you had some fun messin' with that poor RED sod? Judging by your looks, that is." He called.

"Ja Herr Sniper, zhe RED Scout von't be a problem for a very long time. I zhink zhe day vill be ours at last. Ve can finally get out of zhis blistering hellhole." Medic answered back, rolling his shoulders and cracking his back.

"What makes you so sure that the lil' ankle-biter won't try to get revenge?"

"Psychology and zhe fear of god, mein Freund." Sniper nodded in understanding in a moment of silence.

"Victory!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**

**Translations:**

**_"...Mein Junge, halt den Mund für eine Sekunde."_ - "...My boy, shut up for a second."**

**_"...kleines Kaninchen._" - "little/small rabbit."**

**_"Du, mein Junge." _- "You, my boy."**

**_"...kleine Hase." _- "little hare/jackrabbit."**

**_"...mein Fruend."_ - "...my friend."**


End file.
